


Cutie Yoosung

by tusslee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, bdsm undertones maybe, im not sorry, poor attempt at humor, smut smut smut, spoilers for sevens name in case you didnt know, teasing yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusslee/pseuds/tusslee
Summary: You and Saeyoung gang up on Yoosung. One thing leads to another, but none of you are complaining ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year~   
> here's some porn. It's a threesome again bc I'm indecisive af.  
> who do I love more, Seven or Yoosung? the world may never know.

The sound of glass shattering draws your attention away from the TV and toward the kitchen, where you hear Yoosung’s soft voice echo the sound with a breathy moan. 

Whatever movie was on is quickly forgotten about as you get up and tiptoe quietly toward the kitchen. You peek around the corner to see Saeyoung pressing Yoosung up against the counter, dinner beginning to burn on the stove. 

“You’ve made a mess, Yoosung~” Saeyoung teases, a finger hooking in the collar of Yoosung’s hoodie.

“I-it’s your fault! You snuck in and grabbed me!” Yoosung defends himself, his cheeks flushing scarlet and the tips of his ears going red. He’s embarrassed, but he’s also turned on. You know his tells well enough.

Saeyoung’s eyes flicker up and find yours then he smirks, leaning closer to Yoosung, “We have an audience. Are you going to be a good little boy for me, put on a show?” 

Yoosung’s violet eyes shoot toward the door where you linger, leaning against the frame and watching with what you hope is a bored expression. He’ll do anything to get a reaction out of you, both of them will. He nods slowly, swallows hard, then meets Saeyoung’s dark gaze again, “Yes.” He murmurs confidently. 

Saeyoung grins widely and kisses Yoosung briefly before he turns the burners off on the stove. He clicks his tongue, “Suppose we’ll have to order takeout again since you fucked up dinner. Can’t you do anything right?” His tone is sharp, but it’s an act, which all three of you know. Yoosung’s eyes widen for a fraction of a second, worry filling his gaze before he realizes it’s just a scene, then his eyes fall to the floor and shrinks in on himself.

“I’m sorry,” he shifts anxiously from foot to foot, “I’ll do better next time.” 

“No, it’s too late for that now. You need to be punished.” Saeyoung smirks deviously, eyes alight with mischief as he winks at you. Yoosung visibly shudders and you feel a rush of heat flood south. “Turn around, Yoosung, and drop your pants.”

Yoosung hesitates, eyes Saeyoung and then glances at you, “But-

He begins to argue, but Saeyoung cuts him off, “No butts except for yours, Yoosung. Drop. Your. Pants. Don’t make me repeat myself a third time.” His command is unwavering and has the desired effect on the blonde. He turns, facing the counter and slowly works his jeans down his hips until his pretty pale ass is on view for both you and Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung hums approvingly, a hand sliding over the fair skin in admiration before he meets your eyes again. He jerks his head, indicating for you to come closer. Yoosung braces himself on his forearms on the counter, slightly bent over and flushed with embarrassment, or arousal… probably both. 

“Look who’s come to see you, Yoosung~” Saeyoung teases, “you’re so pretty like this, don’t you think he’s pretty?” Saeyoung addresses you, brow quirked in question as you move to stand beside them. 

“Very, but he’s prettier on his knees.” You slide a hand up Yoosung’s side and under his shirt, fingernails scraping along delicate skin.

“You’re prettier on your knees too,” Saeyoung slaps your hand away and grips Yoosung’s hips, yanking him back until his ass sticks out. He rubs a cheek tenderly before he pulls his hand back and brings it down sharply, the smack loud in your quiet home. Yoosung’s hips jerk forward and his breath hitches. 

You bite your lip to keep from smiling, but Yoosung is too cute. You run your fingers through his hair and he leans into your touch, eyes full of admiration when he looks at you. “Be a good boy, yeah?” You encourage and he nods enthusiastically. 

Saeyoung spanks him again, a bit harder this time. Yoosung’s gasp is audible, his teeth work his bottom lip to keep himself quiet, but the gentle sound escapes anyway. Both you and Saeyoung want to hear more, so Saeyoung brings his hand down again in the same spot until Yoosung’s fair skin turns a bright pink and he buries his face in his arms to stifle his reactions. 

“Don’t hide, Yoosung.” You scold, fingers threading through his hair and pulling his head up. He whimpers when Saeyoung squeezes his ass, dull fingernails biting into raw skin. You wiggle your way between Yoosung and the counter until you can sit on the edge of the marble in front of him with him between your legs. Saeyoung presses him forward, smirking over his shoulder as he leans in to nip along Yoosung’s neck. 

Yoosung whines as he tilts his head to the side to allow Saeyoung better access. He’s completely disheveled and quickly falling apart in your hands. You slide deft fingers under both his shirts and drag them up until he gets the hint and raises his arms for you to tug them off. Now he stands with his jeans and briefs around his knees and a shy look on his face that doesn’t match his lidded eyes. You slip your hand down his chest, thumbnail scrapping over an attentive nipple as you go and he arches into your touch with your name on his lips. Saeyoung licks up his neck until he finds a spot he likes then sucks a dark bruise to the surface of Yoosung’s pale skin. It suits him, you think.

Your hand falls lower to the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock and his hips jerk forward at the sudden contact. You giggle and Saeyoung wraps an arm around Yoosung’s chest, fingers pushing into the blonde’s mouth. “Don’t get antsy, baby boy. We’ll take good care of you, don’t we always?” Saeyoung practically purrs against Yoosung’s ear and Yoosung nods as his tongue laves at the fingers in his mouth. 

Yoosung’s whimper when you finally run your thumb over the head of his cock is muffled by Saeyoung’s fingers in his mouth, but Saeyoung soon pulls his hand away and it disappears back behind Yoosung. “P-please, hah…” Yoosung rolls his hips wantonly, seemingly shameless, but his flushed cheeks give him away. His mouth falls open in a silent cry when Saeyoung presses a finger into him. You distract him by finally giving him what he wants, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock. 

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Saeyoung murmurs and catches your eye. He shoots you a wicked grin and you bite your bottom lip then focus back on your task. Yoosung rocks into your touch, trying to get you to speed up, but you keep an even, slow pace. Saeyoung hums happily from behind him, adds a second finger, and then wraps his free arm around Yoosung’s middle, fingers moving up his stomach to play with his nipples. Yoosung’s breathing is uneven and labored as he tries to hold himself steady on his feet. His hands squeeze your thighs and he meets your eyes for a moment before he leans forward and catches your lips in a searing kiss. It’s wet and desperate and apparently makes Saeyoung jealous because he sinks his teeth into Yoosung’s shoulder, earning a sharp cry when the blonde pulls away.

“Baby,” Saeyoung grabs your attention, “we’re missing a few things.” You nod and slide off the counter, earning a whine from Yoosung who’s now left in Saeyoung’s capable hands while you run and find where the hell you left the last of the condoms. You undress while you’re at it, yank your shirt over your head and shimmy out of your jeans as you dig around different drawers until you find what you’re looking for. You return in nothing but your panties, which makes both men groan in appreciation. You grin, hold up your finds, and then hop back up on the counter in front of Yoosung, who immediately claims your lips again. “Someone’s eager~” Saeyoung teases.

Yoosung moans into your mouth, his hands slipping up your stomach to cup your breasts. He teases your nipples, skilled fingers tugging lightly and you can feel him smile when you whimper. You part, both of you panting and Saeyoung pouts, unhappy with being ignored. Yoosung leans back into him, turns his head and threads his fingers through Saeyoung’s disheveled hair to drag him into a messy kiss. You take the chance to wiggle out of your panties and then hook your legs around Yoosung’s thighs, yanking him closer. He groans as Saeyoung pulls away then braces his hands on the counter on either side of you. He looks good like this between you and Saeyoung.

“You’ve been pretty patient with us so far, Yoosung. Are you going to come for us?” Saeyoung nuzzles Yoosung’s neck as he drops a hand to his cock, thumb rubbing slow circles around the tip. Yoosung’s head falls back against Saeyoung’s shoulder and he shakes his head. 

“W-wait, don’t wanna yet.” 

“No? Is that your decision to make?” Saeyoung rocks his hips against Yoosung’s ass, “What do you want then if you don’t wanna come yet?”

Yoosung pants as he tries to keep himself from moving too much, “Want, uhm… Want you.” He mumbles. You purse your lips and thread your fingers through his hair to get his attention.

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific than that, cutie Yoosung.” You remind. His cheeks flush and he swallows nervously.

“W-want you to f-fuck me…” he admits shyly to Saeyoung and his hands slide up your thighs as he meets your eyes, “wanna fuck you.” 

Saeyoung laughs then peppers kisses along Yoosung’s neck as he mumbles, “so cute, Yoosung’s so cute~” he grips Yoosung’s hips and presses the blonde forward, “that pretty mouth of yours sounds so dirty when you talk like that, say it again.”

“S-say what again?” Yoosung’s dull fingernails dig into your thighs, but you don’t really mind. It’s fun watching Saeyoung tease him and work him up like this. 

“That you want me to fuck you.” 

Yoosung bites his bottom lip and looks at you, his violet eyes wide and dark with lust, “I want you to fuck me.” He says more confidently while holding your gaze. You shudder, thinking maybe later you’ll have to do just that. 

“What’s the magic word~” Saeyoung undresses quickly, his patience apparently now as thin as yours. He drops his shirt to the floor and wiggles out of his jeans. You get a nice view of his flushed cock as he steps out of his briefs, but then he’s pressed up behind Yoosung again, his teeth nipping at his shoulder.

“P-please, Saeyoung. Quit teasing me, please..!” Yoosung whines desperately, one hand moving to wrap around the back of Saeyoung’s neck while his other grips your hip. You pull him closer with your legs and grab a condom, tearing it open before you roll it onto his cock and watch his eyelids flutter. 

Yoosung’s teeth work his bottom lip as he lines himself up and pushes into you slowly. You can’t really help the sound you make as he fills you up and he groans when you clench around him. “Feel good?” You ask, already knowing the answer.

“Mm,” he nods then closes the distance between you to kiss you, tongue invading your mouth. He rolls his hips slowly, hardly enough for either of you, but Saeyoung is taking his sweet time. 

You pull away to watch the redhead roll a condom on and then he grabs the lube, slicking three of his fingers before they disappear behind Yoosung. He sticks his tongue between his teeth in concentration until Yoosung jolts forward, driving deeper into you and making you cry out in surprise. 

“Here?” Saeyoung asks, “Right here where you want it?” 

Yoosung nods enthusiastically, “Y-yes..!” He can’t decide if he wants to bury himself deeper in you, or fuck himself back onto Saeyoung’s fingers, so he alternates and rolls his hips in a desperate attempt to bring himself closer to the edge. 

Saeyoung keeps steady pressure against his prostate while he watches Yoosung’s reactions as the blonde slowly works himself closer to orgasm, but stops the second Yoosung stiffens. “Nope, not yet~ you haven’t even gotten our princess off yet, Yoosung. Don’t be selfish.” Saeyoung scolds and Yoosung pants, but nods in agreement. Without warning, his hand slides between you, thumb pressing gently to your clit. You shudder and your legs tighten around him, heels digging into the backs of his thighs.

Your fingers thread through soft, blonde hair as you pull him close to kiss him, all teasing gone now. You just need to come, and fast. Yoosung bites down on your bottom lip as Saeyoung pulls his fingers from him and lines himself up. You whimper until he releases his hold on you, an apologetic look in his eyes. He holds you close with one arm wrapped around your waist while the other reaches behind him to grip Saeyoung’s hip as he slowly rocks into him. 

All three of you are still for a moment while Yoosung gets used to the stretch and Saeyoung resists the urge to throw caution to the wind. “You feel good, baby.” Saeyoung praises and Yoosung shudders.

“You can move.” He breathes then moans as Saeyoung pulls back out. Saeyoung sets the rhythm for all of you, his thrusts driving Yoosung deeper into you, but it’s still not quite enough. Yoosung’s head has fallen to your shoulder and there’s a steady stream of curses flowing from his lips, both your and Saeyoung’s names thrown into the mix. You love the rare occasions he gets like this and you know it won’t be long before he can’t take anymore. 

Saeyoung mumbles praises against Yoosung’s neck between kisses as he picks up the pace, obviously starting to lose his self-control. You feel Yoosung’s lips and tongue against your shoulder and then his teeth as he bites down harshly. The pain mingles well with the pleasure and threatens to make you come undone, but you need a little more from him. 

“Yoosung…” You whimper, grabbing his attention. His hands flit over your trembling body, fingers easily finding the most sensitive places. A hand falls between you again and he rubs the pad of his finger in slow circles against your clit, the pressure too much and not enough all at the same time. Saeyoung grabs the back of your knee and yanks you forward, effectively throwing you all off and making Yoosung’s cock brush against that spot inside you that makes you see stars. Yoosung groans at the way you clench around him and the brush of Saeyoung’s cock against his prostate. His legs are beginning to give out on him and he’s so close, it’ll be a miracle if he lasts long enough to get you off. 

“Remember what I said, Yoosung. You can’t come until she does.” Saeyoung reminds with a sharp nip to Yoosung’s ear. The blonde nods and presses harder against your clit, now circling you faster and his thrusts are deeper, harder, thanks to Saeyoung’s newly set pace. You can feel the familiar tingle building slowly but surely and if he keeps this up you’ll be a goner in no time flat. You move with him best you can, fingers pulling at his hair as you encourage him with a mantra of his name and Saeyoung’s name. He tangles his other hand in your hair and yanks hard then latches his mouth onto your neck. The shock is enough to shove you over the edge and your body tenses for a split second before you’re shaking with the force of your orgasm, waves of pleasure wracking your whole body. 

Yoosung cries out as you tighten around him and comes hard, face buried in your neck. Saeyoung curses and with three more heavy thrusts, he’s coming too. He leans all his weight onto Yoosung, who falls forward too while he catches his breath. Your body still tingles and you’re really tempted to just let exhaustion take hold, sleep right there on the counter, but Saeyoung moves. Yoosung whines at the loss and pulls out of you slowly, making you shudder. 

By the time you manage to right yourself, Saeyoung is already pulling his jeans back up his hips, leaving them unbuttoned as he shoots a crooked grin your way. Yoosung cleans himself up too then steps back into his briefs before he helps you down from your spot on the counter. You stand on shaky legs and giggle when Yoosung mumbles an apology. Saeyoung squeezes in between the two of you, pressing a quick, loving kiss to your swollen lips before he does the same to Yoosung. 

“So,” he claps his hands together, “pizza for dinner?”


End file.
